


Only In Dreams

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Poe Dameron, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo’s been friends with Poe Dameron since childhood. Now, entering college with him, he starts to wonder if his feelings for Poe are something more. The other question, of course, is if Poe feels the same way.





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: From the department of yet another fic idea that got too big for trope_bingo comes...well, this. Thank you so much to MidgardianNerd for helping me with this! Title from a Weezer song.

Arriving at his dorm room, Ben was more than relieved to see Poe standing there, stuff in hand, a smile on his face even as he saw Ben that had started to make Ben’s heart flutter a little lately. Even as they ran toward each other and began talking about their journeys to the college, Ben knew, deep inside, that this was where he ought to be. It was then that Poe said, “You’re wearing the Hosnia shirt.”

”Yeah. Mom ordered it.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel self-conscious wearing it. It was the sort that was, at eighteen, showing off muscles that had started to develop and that Ben wasn’t so certain about. And yet, Poe looked at him appreciatively, though Ben supposed it was just the shirt. Then, “It looks cool on you. Really.”

Even that was enough to cause another fluttery feeling in Ben. Poe was doing that a lot lately. Then, “Let’s get unpacked.”

***

”You know, this is really nice,” Han said even as he, Leia and Kes investigated the room once Ben and Poe had unpacked. “Not bad at all.”

”Yeah.” Poe sighed and flopped on the bed. Ben felt a sudden tug of affection towards him in that moment. “It’s really comfortable. Couldn’t have picked a better room.”

Ben didn’t know if he agreed. Not that he was resenting being stuck with Poe, but there was the fact that he was living away from home for the first time. Something terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

“You okay, Ben?” Leia said. 

Ben nodded. “It’s a little intimidating is all,” he said. 

“That’s normal.” Leia kissed the top of his head. “If you weren’t intimidated, I’d be a little worried about you.”

”Yeah. God willing, when I got to college and met your mother, it was a little intimidating,” Han said. 

Something about that was enough to make Ben feel at least a little bit better. Knowing that he wasn’t alone in all this, knowing that his parents had faced the same struggles and survived...well, that was something. 

“Thank you,” Ben said. “Really.”

”No problem. Why don’t we pop down to the mess hall and see what they’ve got?”

Poe got up. “Yeah. Good idea.”

They headed downstairs, and Poe turned to look at Ben. “Don’t be nervous,” he said. “You’ve got me, and we’re in the same boat. I promise.”

Ben smiled. He was glad he had Poe, as opposed to some nightmare roommate who would most likely make his first year at Hosnia University hell. They’d laughed about it, he and Poe, but truthfully, he had been worried. 

The mess hall was crowded, and Ben could pick out some familiar faces, some not so familiar ones. Some he could recognize from the high school he went to, some were new to him. The food itself wasn’t so great, though; even taking a bite of a hamburger, Ben grimaced. “It tastes stale.”

”That’s college food for you,” Han said wryly. 

“Yeah,” Poe said. “And where did this pasta come from? The depths of hell?”

Ben snorted. It did look like that, if he was to be perfectly honest. 

“Well, it won’t be so bad,” Han said. “We could always learn to cook.”

”Han. Honey,” Leia said. “Your cooking skills need work.”

”Hey, that thing with the microwave was one time...”

Ben looked at Kes Dameron, who rolled his eyes at Ben’s parents’ bickering. Ben shrugged. Poe, meanwhile, looked like a smile was tugging at his lips. 

It was after dinner they headed back upstairs to the dorm room, and Leia said, “Both of you, take care of yourselves.”

”We will,” Poe said. 

Kes smiled. “I know.”

The three left, and Ben was alone with Poe. 

“Well,” Poe said, “What do you want to do?”

Ben looked over at him. “You nervous about classes?”

”Nervous?” Poe grinned. “We’re taking whatever classes we want. What’s to be nervous about? Really.”

“Yeah.” Ben swallowed, forcing a smile. "Really." 


End file.
